bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Conception Wiki
This is a wiki where you can express all sorts of ideas for the popular Flash Game Series Bloons! It's the first and central wiki of the Creative Wiki Union program! Whether it's an idea for a new type of bloon, a new tower, a new agent, a new mechanic that affects gameplay, an idea for a new game in the series, or any crazy thing you can think of that's related to Bloons, it's all acceptable! If you need anything, contact this Conception Grandmaster, this Conception Master, or this Conception Master! ' We've had , and action=purge}} blog posts since July 2012 and in last 30 days. ' If you'd like to contribute conceptions, you'll need to . Once you've done that, simply type the name of your conception into the box below and click the button! width=70% buttonlabel=Create a new conception! If you are wondering if there is any fixed style of editing, the answer is NO! You can edit your conception in a completely free style, as long as it is readable! Since the Bloons series is currently focused on Bloons Tower Defense, we have the following categories you can contribute to here for that series: Bloons_Slider.png|Bloons|link=Category:Bloons|linktext=See and create more creative bloons to expand the bloons' army, which will in turn increase the challenge and variety of the future game! Towers_&_Agents_Slider.png|Towers & Agents|link=Category:Towers|linktext=See and create more powerful towers to strengthen your side of the war! C._Vampire.png|Blimps & Bosses|link=Category:M.O.A.B._Class_Bloons|linktext=See and create fearsome and outrageous blimps and bosses for the big challenges! Everyone loves great bosses! Items_Slider.png|Items|link=Category:Items|linktext=See and create new useful items to better support the monkeys' side in future games! And outside of the usual categories found on most other ideas wikis, we also have something better than that: things that can change the games themselves! Also, we support ideas for the original Bloons series! For these, you can look at: Crafting_Table.png|Gameplay Mechanics|link=Category:Gameplay_Mechanics|linktext=See and create new awesome gameplay mechanics to twist the future games to your likings! Skyblaster-in-level-3.png|Bloons 3|link=Category:Bloons_III_Conceptions|linktext=We accept conceptions for Bloons 3 too! Let's see what crazy conceptions you've got! The Conception Grandmaster (bureaucrat) of the wiki has been changed to Anonymoustyd! Please give a big congratulations to our new Conception Grandmaster! Also, please do the same to Kamarin, who was promoted to a Lab Operator (chat moderator)! Tremble like the waves when the Bloon god of the deep sea comes! This aquatic abomination is already strong by itself, but it also has a humongous machine that awaits you in the abyss! Can you defeat the ultimate weapon of the oceans? Here's June and July's poll result: As expected, most people look for originality while reading conceptions! It's also our main focus on this site, and what we try to focus on with our conceptions, so thank you for taking the poll to assure our path! Gplus Chat Come chat in the Conception Lab and share your conceptions with other people! August and September 2014's Poll Where did you know BCoW from? Bloons Wiki PvZ or PvZ Character Creator Wiki Google+ Kongregate Facebook Central (Wikia's Community Central) Other sites I came here directly Recent Blog and Forum Posts __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse